Our goal is to expand adjuvant studies into new areas. We also hope to evolve more effective drug combinations and determine if immunotherapy in conjunction with chemotherapy is more effective than chemotherapy alone. To participate in group studies of the Central Oncology Group as an active funded member at Saint John's Hospital, Santa Monica, California.